


A little fun

by Tricky Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s03e19, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-public hand jobs, Semi-public masturbation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Tricky%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an ask I got on tumblr from mrsdanieljackson: While controlling the ATOM suit with Ray still in it Oliver decides to have a little naughty fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little fun

Ray beamed happily. Diggle had come with, getting Felicity out of there, even though she wasn’t thrilled about it on top of that with Oliver’s help they had gotten Simmons who Barry had stopped by to pick up. All in all it was a great night. He didn’t die!

“We did it Oliver!” Ray cheered happily. He didn’t get a verbal response but his hand-well the suit with his hand still in it moved palm side up before the fingers flexed a bit.

“Oliver?”

“You took a beating.” Oliver stated.

“I’m fine, just a bit sore.”

“You sure?”

“100% positive.” Ray beamed happily.

“Good.” That caused Ray to swallow thickly. Something about how Oliver said that. Suddenly his hand was moving and Ray squeaked as his hand moved to grab the front of his suit. It moved slowly, teasing him.

“O-Oliver?” Ray felt his face burn.

“Yes?” Oliver’s voice was steady as if he wasn’t touching himself back at the hideout.

“W-what are yo- oh.” Ray gasped as the metal suit twisted just in a way.

“What was that Ray?” Oliver’s voice turned a bit darker.

“O-Oliver.” Ray gasped. Really if it weren’t for the metal suit Ray was sure he would have ended up either slumped against a wall or on his knees. The hand moved again causing Ray to whimper, he couldn’t even thrust into the touch. The other hand began to trail over the metal suit, pressing here and there. This caused the metal chest piece to disconnect from the rest of the suit. When the hand ran along his chest again Ray could feel it, whimpering more at being unable to control his movements. THe hand trailed up slowly as the other continued to press and squeeze. Ray keened as the hand lower on him moved up as well. Both teasing him, brushing against his nipples before one pinched, the other trailing up along his collarbone, gently scraping at his neck. The other hand mimicked the movement on the other side before the helmet was removed. His right hand moved up to his lips, pressing teasingly against them. Immediately Ray dropped open his mouth in response.

“So eager for something in your mouth.” Oliver noted, trailing the fingers around Ray’s lips instead of letting the other man take them in mouth, “Look at how needy you are.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“I switched to some security cameras. I can see how hard you are, wanting so bad to be touched. How much you want these fingers in your mouth.”

“Oliver.” Ray moaned, “Please, please. Let me suck on my fingers.” Ray squirmed as he continued to beg.

“Please Ollie. Want them in here, imagining it’s your cock instead, please.” Ray strained more towards the fingers. A hitch of breath is what he got in response before the fingers were moved just close enough for Ray to take the very tips in. He whimpered. Oliver was just being unfair now. Ray stuck his tongue out trying to pull and suck them in and moaning in annoyance when he didn’t get any closer.

“Moan for it Ray.” Oliver growled. Ray moaned again in a sort of begging way, wanting his fingers in his mouth already.

“That’s it. Such a good boy.” Oliver purred, easing Ray’s fingers into his mouth slowly. Ray sucked eagerly, letting his mind take over, imagining it was Oliver’s thick cock. Oliver moved the hand back and forth slowly, teasingly pressing against his tongue. Oliver made Ray’s hand trail down again but this time his hand slipped into his pants.

“Just look at you Ray.” Oliver growled, “Out there where anyone can see in your ATOM suit with your fingers shoved into your mouth, your other hand in your pants. Such a naughty boy aren’t you?” Ray made a slightly offended noise. “Don’t act that way. You love this.” Ray was not going to dignify that with a response. So what if he was enjoying this? Oliver didn’t need to point that out. Of course then Oliver hand his hand to do this little move that had Ray moaning around his fingers. God he could never mimic that but with Oliver controlling his movements. Ray whimpered, bucking into his hand.

“That’s it Ray. Come on. I want to see you cum. I want to see your face screw up in bliss as you cum into your hand, making a mess of your suit.” Ray moaned loudly as he trailed his tongue along his fingers, eyes shut as his hand quickened.

“Come on Ray. So close, so close.” Oliver was panting now, grunting as he worked his own hand on his cock, Ray’s hand mimicking the movement.

“So close babe.” Ray moaned loudly as he came, eyes clenching shut as his hand moved faster, Oliver moving as he panted loudly. Oliver moved Ray’s hand away from his mouth.

“Ollie.” he gasped and a deep groan was heard.

“Ray.” Both were still as they panted lightly.

“Next time… we should… be in the same room.” gasped Ray.

“Definitely. Now I’ll leave you to collect your suit and get back here.”

“What?”

“See you soon. You have about ten minutes.”

“What?!” Silence on the com and the sudden control over his body.

“OLIVER!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha yeah... We need more Ray/Oliver fics.


End file.
